A Brand New Year
by anglbaby
Summary: PG Just in case, for latter chapters. Well, this is my first fan fic so please be nice! After knowing eachothe for 5 years Lily and James begin to see eachother in a new light, but no one knows what is up ahead for them. Please R/R!! Hope You enjoy it!!


centerA Brand New Year/center

Disclaimer Ok I own nothing that you recognize!!! 

I am going to make this short because I don't like reading them, I am just asking you to please R/R! If you don't I will just drop it, flames are welcome, ya know!! Whatever sinks your battleship! Any way… on to the fic…

centerChapter 1:/center

centerRe-introductions/center

"I know, Mother," Lily replied angrily, standing outside of the border to platform 9 ¾ that led to the train that took her to school. Lily currently attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been accepted when she was 11 years old. Five years later she stood outside the barrier like every year and still fought with her mother about coming home for Christmas vacation. "But I really don't want to be there with Petunia and her new boyfriend making fun of me the whole time, I would much rather stay at school with my friends and study."br

            /br "But we're your family and you barely ever get to see us going to this magic school of yours. I am your mother, Lily, and I miss you when you are gone." Lily's mother, Wendy Evans, argued, tears welling up behind her eyes. Her little girl was growing up and away from her. br

            /br"Well, I'll think about it."  Said Lily conceding to her mother, not wanting to fight anymore. "But I have to go because the train is leaving soon." Lily kissed her mother goodbye and took her trolley through the border to the platform.br

            /br'Ah, Finally I am here, where I belong.' Lily thought with relief. 'I wonder where Bri is?'br

            /brJust as soon as she thought this she saw a tan girl with dark, chestnut colored hair and contrasting blue eyes running towards her. This was Lily's best friend, Brianne Walker. They had met on that very platform five years ago and had been best friends since. br

            /br"LILY!! LILY!!" screamed Brianne, (Bri for short), waving like a lunatic making sure Lily saw her. She was a spunky girl and had always been that way. She was always outgoing and up for a laugh. That is what Lily loved about her. She contrasted so much with her attitude. She was quiet and shy and deep, liked to keep to herself a lot, but Bri just brought a whole other side out of Lily. Bri was always fun to hang around with. br

            /br"Hello Bri!!!" Lily said in return to the yells as the brown haired girl drew nearer. They hugged hello. "Ah, I missed you so much!! So how was your summer??" br

            /br"Oh my gosh, It was so much fun!! I really wish you could have been there! We went to go see the quidditch world cup and ah, there were so many cute guys there, it was thoroughly excellent!! And what about yours? Lily Evans, you look quite good, what have you been doing??" br

            brBrianne was quite right. Lily did look beautiful. She had long, straight red hair that went to the middle of her back and it shined perfectly when it caught the sunlight. By far her best feature was her eyes. They were an emerald green and they stood out brilliantly with her red hair. They were also very expressive. You could always tell what mood she was in by how her eyes looked. br

            /brJust as Lily was about to answer, a boy yelled. "Watch out!!!!" They turned around just in time to see a trolley that was empty, with the exception of the boy that was riding on it, careening towards them at full speed. Just as the two scattered the trolley stopped, but not without knocking over Lily and Brianne's trolleys. br

            /br"What do you think you are doing??" Lily yelled angrily, knowing whom it was before having to look. br

            /brAt that the boy who had been riding the out of control trolley stood up and helped the girls get off their bottoms. They already knew who it was, Sirius Black, he was always up to something. Perhaps it was his bad boy image that helped him in the ladies department so much. His looks didn't hurt either. His black hair was neatly trimmed and his eyes were deep and mysterious. He was tall and practically every girl at Hogwarts wished that he would go out with them. He knew how the girls at school felt and took advantage of it; he had a different girlfriend almost every week. br

            /brThree other boys came running towards them to see what the damage was. One was tall, but not quite as tall as Sirius; his sandy brown hair already had gray flecks. He looked tired and frail, but he had a quick mind. His light brown eyes always told the truth, and he had the biggest heart anybody could find, he was everybody's best friend. This was Remus Lupin. br

            /brThen there was a short fat boy with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Everybody knew that he just hung out with these boys for the recognition and glory. No one really knew why they put up with him though. This was Peter Pettigrew, the one person in the group they all loved to hate. br

            /brAnd then there was James. James Potter was considered a leader among men. His will power and charisma made anybody feel safe and trusted him with their lives. He was tall and skinny, yet muscular. He was the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team and was also Captain. His black hair was always untidy, yet inexplicably intriguing. His deep brown eyes were made to be legend. It was said you could stare into those for hours and get lost. Undoubtedly several girls loved James Potter, yet he had this theory that he would only go out with girls he liked, much to several girls' disappointment. br

            /brThese four boys together were known as the Marauders. They were renowned for their pranks, which were mainly aimed against their archenemy, Severus Snape, who happened to be in Slytherin. But it was also known that if they got bored and Snape wasn't around, beware. They would curse anyone just to get a laugh. br

            /brLily had met these boys before and they were friendly with each other, but they were more like acquaintances rather than friends. br      

/br"You all right?" said Sirius with a stupid grin on his face. He was known for that stupid grin. br

            /br"Why yes actually I am great, Sirius Black, How about yourself??" said Brianne giggling from their little encounter. br

            /br"Why I am quite fine, thank you for asking." br

            /br'Oh my,' thought Lily to herself, 'when did James get so cute? Ooh, this is a weird, butterfly over James? I must be going crazy!' br

            /br"Hello, Earth to Lily…" said Brianne waving her hand in front of Lily's face. br

            /br"What?" Lily said stupidly, breaking out of a trance. br

            /br"Well, we just asked you how you were and you completely spaced out, it was kind of freaky actually. Are you on drugs??" asked Sirius, knowing the reaction. Always the joker, Sirius was. br

            /br" You big idiot!!!" yelled Lily, "Of course I'm not on drugs, but if I ever want to I know where to go to get the stash! We all know you're the biggest crack-head around." br

            /br"Oh yeah, but don't tell anybody, I'll be getting hit up all the time." Said Sirius taking everything in stride. br

            /br"Sorry to be breaking up the love-fest, but we had better find a compartment on the train, It will be leaving soon."  Said Brianne. br

            /brThey all agreed and off they were. br

            /brOnce they had found and empty compartment and got settled in Lily sat down and started reading. This was her favorite pastime. But little to her knowledge, James was staring at her. br

            /br'Wow,' he thought, 'she is so beautiful! Why did I not notice this before?' br

            /brThen as if realizing she was being watched, Lily's head snapped up.  She caught James's eye and smiled. br

            /br'This year is going to be very different.' Thought Lily. br

            /brLittle did she know how different it would be.


End file.
